Four's a Crowd
"Four's a Crowd" is the twenty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on February 14, 2014, and is the final episode of the first season. Overview Sofia invites Ruby and Jade to join her and Amber in the annual Flylight Pageant. At first, it seems like fun, but then Ruby and Jade start ignoring Sofia when they start having fun with Amber. Plot Clover is in the royal cabbage patch and is about to help himself to a little lunch, when suddenly a flying coach comes in, much to Sofia's delight. She tells him that she and Amber are going to decorate it for the Flylight Pageant. On the first night of summer, flying coaches with Princesses from every Kingdom come together and soar across the twilight sky like a magical parade through the stars. Sofia recalls the times when she and her friends would watch the Pageant together, eating gooseberry pie and drinking cherry cider. Now that Sofia is a Princess herself, she gets to be part of the pageant. However, that means she won't get to watch it with Ruby and Jade like she used to, so Clover suggests she invite them to ride with her as her special guests. Sofia flies to the village and finds Ruby and Jade. She tells them about the Pageant and asks if they would like to help decorate the coach and ride with her, which they happily accept. However, Amber isn't aware of Sofia's plans, and after being told about it she, at first, disagrees with Jade and Ruby being part of the Pageant and helping out. However, that soon changes when they come up with a perfect idea for the coach: Decorate it as a tree and dress up like a bird. They soon begin work on decorating the coach in flowers, ribbons, and glitter. Through a song, the four of them voice how much fun they're having together. Sofia is happy that Amber, Ruby, and Jade are getting along because she had feared that, like in The Big Sleepover, Amber would be nasty to them. As Sofia is decorating one side of the coach, she hears her big sister and friends giggling on the other side. When she goes over to see what they're doing, she finds them wearing fairy wings, pretending to be enchanted fairies in the garden. Sofia makes wings of her own so she can join in, only to find them now wearing crowns and pretending to be Queens. Before Sofia can even try to join in, the three of them move on to putting glitter on the coach. Sofia is hurt that her friends didn't include her in their fun but chooses to keep her hurt feelings to herself and tries to be happy for them. Clover can tell something is bothering her and, after she admits it, tells her about his friends Stu and Cheeks and how they left him out by sneaking into the Royal Cabbage Patch without him. Because of Clover's story, Sofia fears that Ruby and Jade don't want to be her friends anymore, but she decides to try and be happy that her friends are getting along with Amber and make sure she's not left out. They go to Madame Collette and ask her to make their costumes. Sofia picks out orange for Ruby and blue for Jade since those are their favourite colours, but Amber switches out those colours for red for Ruby and green for Jade, which the pair declare their new favourite colours, much to Sofia's dismay. Sofia decides that she just needs to spend some alone time with them without Amber and, knowing that Amber's not a morning person, she goes to her mother and asks her if she can invite Ruby and Jade over extra early for breakfast. When Miranda asks why, Sofia insists that it's nothing, but Miranda sees through her daughter's excuses and demands the truth. Realizing she can't fool her mother, Sofia tells her what's bothering her. Miranda tries to tell Sofia that she has nothing to worry about by telling her "the more the merrier", but Sofia insists on inviting her friends over, which Miranda agrees to let her do, pleased that Sofia's trying to handle her jealousy in a mature and responsible manner. Ruby and Jade arrive the next day, the day of the Flylight Pageant. Sofia is looking forward to spending time alone with them but, to her shock, Amber shows up having been too excited to sleep in as usual. The four of them go and change into the costumes Madame Collette made for them. While changing into her costume, Sofia hears Ruby and Jade teaching Amber their handclap, the special thing she and her friends created, which pushes Sofia past the point of no return. Later, Ruby, Jade, and Amber are outside decorating the coach with Amber when they notice that Sofia has been gone for hours. The reason for this is because Sofia has decided to serve Ruby and Jade some gooseberry pie and cherry cider to remind them of all the fun times they had together so they'll want to be her friends again. She put a ton of gooseberry pies and cherry cider onto a serving trolley but she rushes so much that she loses control, causing the trolley to crash into the coach and ruin it. With the coach ruined, the flight in the Flylight Pageant seems unlikely, to everyone's disappointment. Amber angrily turns to her little sister and demands an explanation. Sofia tells her she was just being Ruby and Jade some gooseberry pie and cherry cider. Now confused but still upset, Amber states "Pie?! Cider?! Why?!" Sofia, who's still reluctant to tell the truth and who's ashamed of what she had done, can only fearfully squeak "Because Because." After a push from Amber who screeches "Because why Sofia?!" Sofia states that she wanted to remind Ruby and Jade of all the fun times they had together. When they now thoroughly confused trio ask her why she would feel like she needed to do that, Sofia finally tells her big sister and her friends what's been bothering her. Ruby and Jade smile and tell her they'll always be friends and that they were just excited that they made a new friend. Amber also tells Sofia that she had nothing to worry about and that she felt the same way when Sofia first arrived at the castle and hearing all this makes Sofia finally feel better. With Sofia at peace with herself, the four of them manage to fix the coach by dressing it up as a real tree and they head to the Flylight Pageant. During the Pageant, the quartet creates a new special hand clap. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jennifer Hale as Madame Collette *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes